


Dean, Meet Cassie

by SilverTonguedWriter



Series: Unfinished Fics (Feedback needed) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, TFW meets Fem!TFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the tags say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, Meet Cassie

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one has some awesome potential.

 Dean, Sam, and Castiel sat in a bar, while in between cases. Gabriel had decided to join them and he was deep in discussion with Sam about the Roman empire when Dean noticed a table full of attractive women.

“Gotta take a leak.” Dean said, standing and walking over to the table across the bar. He watched as one of the women stood and walked past him. “Well, hello ladies.” Dean smirked.

 Dean stared at one of the three women who remained at the table, liking her the best for some reason. She looked almost familiar.

“Have we met before?” Dean asked her, admiring her long, dark hair and sparkling blue eyes.

“I don’t think so…” Her voice was high-pitched with an almost sing-song quality. She stared at him in confusion.

“It’s a line, Cass. He’s trying to flirt with you.” The girl to her left whispered in her ear. “I’m Samantha.” She smiled, standing and extending her hand for Dean to shake. She dwarfed Dean by about three inches. “And this is Gabrielle.” Gabrielle waved. She was quite short and there was obviously something going on between the two women.

“Oh, a flirtation…” Cass looked past Dean. He turned to see what the brunette was looking at.

 He saw the woman who he had passed flirting with Castiel. He felt weird; almost jealous. But of who, he was not sure.

“Would you ladies excuse me for a moment?” He didn’t wait for a reply. Instead, he walked straight to the table where Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel sat.

“You know, you’re pretty cute.” The woman’s hand was on Castiel’s shoulder.

 Dean cleared his throat and everyone looked up to see him,

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Unfinished Fics (Feeback Needed!) series. You can find out why it is unfinished and how you can change that by clicking on the series button. (Hint: giving feedback is the best way to get this fic continued) Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
